


Transfer (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [46]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Gay Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Confident Soobin kind of makes Yeonjun spiral into a gay panic but it’s fine, really.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Transfer (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> I, too, wanted to know what happened after the first instalment of this fic, so I wrote a sequel! It fulfilled a request of mine too (confident gay Soobin and gay panicking Yeonjun) so it's a win-win! 
> 
> I HAVE A FAVOUR TO ASK OF YOU!!! If you have never left a COMMENT or KUDOS before, I encourage you to leave one (or both) this time! I'm trying to gauge how many silent readers I have, haha. Thank you in advance!
> 
> You guys are amazing, seriously. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave suggestions/anonymous comments [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

That next Monday, Yeonjun was a nervous wreck. He was literally shaking as he walked in, simultaneously relieved and annoyed that he arrived before Soobin. He hadn’t seen the boy since Friday night, where Soobin was absolutely shameless and then kissed him so well it was all Yeonjun could think about for the entire weekend. Seriously, Yeonjun had kissed a lot of people but he had never been kissed that way, and after such a bold declaration of feelings, too. Soobin was an anomaly, and Yeonjun was a goner already.

The two had texted a few times, but Yeonjun instantly knew that simple texts would never be satisfying enough. He wanted to see Soobin with his own two eyes, watch his lips form the words he spoke, and hear his laughter with his own ears. That being said, he was still having a minor heart attack as he sat down and got his materials out. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing and he probably looked so pathetic.

He took a deep breath, uncapping his thermos and taking a small sip of his coffee. It helped ground him a bit, and he flipped open his notebook as he managed to relax just a little. He started on his doodle like he always did, humming under his breath and doing his best to silence his mind.

It didn’t really work, and it didn’t matter, because before he knew it Soobin was sliding into the seat next to him and Yeonjun gulped, pen stilling on the paper. “Good morning, hyung,” he said, the voice of an angel. Yeonjun blushed a bit, before composing himself and turning to look at Soobin. He looked especially precious today, bangs hanging over his eyes and sleeves falling past his hands. Yeonjun couldn’t help himself as he drank in his appearance, and if Soobin noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Morning? That’s the first thing you say to me in person after Friday?” he asked, a bit shocked.

Soobin giggled, spinning in his chair and getting out his own supplies. He focused on his task as he spoke, acting as if it was the most casual of conversations. “I don’t think our classmates would appreciate it if I stuck my tongue down your throat in front of them” he replied easily. Yeonjun choked on air, the sound a cross between a whimper and a groan, and he turned away, covering his face with his hands. “Christ, I hate you,” he muttered. He heard Soobin chuckle, and then his professor walked in and Yeonjun forced himself to sit up straight and listen to the lecture.

When the class ended, Yeonjun quickly shoved his things into his bag and pushed his chair back, standing up and facing Soobin. He clutched the straps of his bag and bit his lip, checking the clock. He had to leave, but Soobin was _right there_ and they hadn’t seen each other in two days since the kiss and it was driving Yeonjun insane and wow Soobin could ask him to murder someone and Yeonjun would probably do it.

Soobin moved a lot slower, which both endeared and frustrated Yeonjun, before he swung his bag over his shoulder and swivelled to meet Yeonjun’s mildly desperate gaze. “See you at lunch?” he inquired. Yeonjun exhaled through his nose, before nodding. As much as he hated it, he could only give Soobin a small smile before dashing off in order not to be late to his next class. He did look back this time though, and he blushed when he saw Soobin giggling.

The two hours between seeing Soobin in class and lunch dragged on and on for Yeonjun like actual physical torture. He had never felt so strongly about a person before and it rather confused him, but he didn’t have time to figure it all out yet. He supposed he could just let it go, not question or worry about any of it and just go with the flow. But his flow included locking him and Soobin in a storage closet and doing unspeakable things to him, but he obviously couldn’t do that.

When it was finally time for lunch, he stopped by the bathroom to check his own reflection. He didn’t look as bad as he felt, and he just swept his fingers through his hair a few times before leaving. As he started towards the student union, he pulled out his phone. He had a few texts from Beomgyu, a reminder for quiz he had due at midnight, but nothing from Soobin. And so he assumed they would meet at the same place.

He went through the café, getting a gimbap roll and some fresh coffee, before sitting down at his usual table. He tried his hardest not to look for Soobin, but it was ultimately a failure because search he did. And when Soobin eventually walked in, holding a smoothie and Tupperware container of kimchi fried rice, Yeonjun felt his whole body tense. He also felt a strange aura of calm wash over him though, as if an invisible wall had risen and it was just Soobin and Yeonjun in that moment.

The younger smiled softly, but didn’t sit down, instead peering at Yeonjun from above. Yeonjun blushed, tilting his chin to see all of Soobin’s face, and the taller grinned. “I thought we could eat somewhere else, if that’s okay?” he suggested. Yeonjun’s eyes widened, before he nodded, scrambling out of his seat. He stuffed his gimbap in his bag, grabbed his coffee, and stood up. Soobin’s smile widened, and he held out his hand.

Yeonjun blushed again, before slipping his hand into Soobin’s, and he about preened when he felt how well they fit together. As they started to walk, Yeonjun relaxed a bit, now that he and Soobin were together without restraints. “Where are we going?” he asked, watching Soobin. He chuckled, turning them down a winding path that Yeonjun knew led to a cute little courtyard that everybody always forgot about. Butterflies erupted in his stomach. “I explored the campus later in the day after we met, and I found this place, I’m sure you know the one,” he relayed.

Yeonjun hummed, unable to keep the smile off his face as they ducked under a canopy of willows and then entered into the little courtyard. It was really just a circle of grass with a couple benches, surrounded by weeping willows. It was cute, and the sunlight came through in rays between the tree branches, and wow Yeonjun decided he was just living a fairy tale. That would certainly explain everything he was confused about.

Soobin walked to one of the benches, but instead of sitting on it, he plopped down right on the grass and sat criss-cross. Yeonjun smiled, and when Soobin looked up at him, the sunshine hit his irises and sent sparkles over his face. He was otherworldy, and Yeonjun was falling fast. He sat down in front of him, criss-cross too, knees touching. They smiled at each other for a few silent beats, before Soobin opened his container of fried rice and dug out his chopsticks.

Yeonjun gulped, not exactly expecting them to actually eat, but he was hungry regardless so he grabbed his gimbap roll and unwrapped it. He ate the first bite as Soobin mixed his kimchi around his rice. It should have been awkward, but it wasn’t, strangely. There was a lot of unspoken tension between them, but nothing that felt weird.

Soobin looked up then, and smiled with his mouth full at Yeonjun. It was so fucking charming Yeonjun about keeled over, but he didn’t. He returned the smile, and then scooted forward just a bit. “You kissed me,” he stated, deciding to jump right into it. Soobin swallowed, giggled, and then nodded, putting his chopsticks and container up on the bench next to him. “Glad you noticed that,” he teased. Yeonjun only rolled his eyes, leaning a bit closer. “And you said I looked ridiculously gorgeous,” he repeated, the memory running over in his head.

Soobin didn’t seem embarrassed or flustered at all, only smiled teasingly and nodded. He rested his chin in his hand, and there was a twinkle in his eye that just made Yeonjun forget how to speak a bit. He cleared his throat, eyes darting down for only a second before he realised he didn’t want to stop looking at Soobin. And so he looked up, and took a deep breath. “I’ve been trying to figure out…what that all means,” he admitted. Soobin hummed, nodding his head and looking down as he carefully moved his backpack to the bench and shifted to be even closer to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun watched, entranced almost, and blushed as Soobin leaned in to be mere inches away from Yeonjun’s face. “It means that I like you, hyung,” he said quietly. Yeonjun’s pulse jumped, and his fingers twitched from where they rested in his lap, and he bobbed his head in acknowledgment. “That’s g-good,” he stuttered. Soobin’s face broke into the personification of perfection as he laughed, raising his hand and cupping Yeonjun’s cheek. And oh, he cupped Yeonjun’s cheek so gently, and when he swiped his thumb over Yeonjun’s cheekbone, Yeonjun was transported to a whole other world.

“You are so fucking captivating, Choi Yeonjun,” he whispered, and Yeonjun didn’t even count to one before Soobin kissed him. And while the last kiss was rushed and desperate, this one was soft, sweet, and perfect. Yeonjun kissed back, letting Soobin lead. He fell pliant under his touch and lost himself in the feeling of bliss that Soobin provided him with. All of his anger towards his father faded to the back of his mind, the stress of college left his shoulders, and everything around him was reduced to one focal point. That point being Soobin, and his lips on Yeonjun’s, his hand on his cheek, his other hand inching its way up Yeonjun’s thigh before stopping a respectable distance away.

Soobin smiled briefly against Yeonjun’s mouth, which made Yeonjun blush and kiss just a tad harder, but Soobin pulled away then. He brushed his nose over Yeonjun’s, and then leaned back, grabbing his food and starting to eat again. Yeonjun blinked a few times, before picking up his food as well. Soobin smiled at him, reaching over and stealing a piece of his gimbap. “Hey!” Yeonjun cried out, swatting at Soobin’s hand. The two laughed at their playfulness, before Yeonjun’s mind finally slowed enough for him to ask one final question.

“Hey, Soobin-ah?” he asked. Soobin lifted his brows in question, which was enough for Yeonjun to push forward. “Would you like to go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you haven't ever, please consider leaving a KUDOS or a COMMENT! I appreciate it a lot. :) I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
